


A Quiet Moment

by Exhausted_Sloth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caring! rex, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, tired! ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Sloth/pseuds/Exhausted_Sloth
Summary: After a long battle, Ahsoka and Rex find a quiet moment.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as romantic or platonic, whatever makes you happy.  
> I don't own any of the characters!

Ahsoka sat down, leaning back against a small crate. She sighed. The battle had been long, and she was very glad to be back on the _Resolute._

“Commander?”

Ahsoka turned her head and looked up. Rex was standing there, his helmet under his arm and worry in his eyes.

“Are you alright, Commander? You didn’t get hurt in the field, did you?”

His words were professional, but there was more concern in his voice than some would consider appropriate.

“I’m alright, Rex. Just tired.”

Rex smiled down at her, then settled onto the small crate she was leaning against.

“Why don’t you just rest here for a few minutes then, Commander,” Rex suggested, reaching down to gently squeeze her shoulder. “I’ll sit with you for a while.”


End file.
